


the royal advisor

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, fairytale!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: it's the start of a moceit fairytale au. more info in noteswarnings: SPOILERS!!!, curses, witches, remus makes a cameo
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Patton Sanders, Moceit, endgame relationship, janus sanders/patton sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	the royal advisor

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i’ve kind of run out of steam right now because i’ve been writing for like an hour or so straight, but here’s a start to a fairytale au that may be continued should people like it enough!

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom ruled by a fearless king. The king raised the kingdom from ruins, and most were extremely happy with the changes he made. He was fair and kind; however, his past was not as happy as in the present. The king had made a few bad choices when he was young and had made an enemy or two. 

One such enemy was a wicked witch who wished to harm the king and his beloved kingdom for his wrong-doings. Instead of going for the king, though, the witch went for the young prince, who would live longer and thus suffer more. A terrible curse was placed on the prince, turning half of his features snake-like.

The king was sent into panic as soon as he found out about the curse and fired any untrustworthy staff in the palace to keep his son’s condition a secret. He also hired the kingdom’s best magicians and wizards to find a cure. The kingdom was kept in the dark about what was happening inside the palace, and rumors spread about why the king suddenly shut everyone off.

Many years passed to no avail, and eventually, the king passed. The new king’s coronation was held in private--the first in many generations to do so, but there was very little he could do about that. The kingdom would be thrown into hysteria if they found out that their king had reptilian features, and the king knew that he needed to stay hidden to properly rule.

Another few years came and went before the king’s advisor passed as well. With no one to take up the position, the king had to reach out to the kingdom to find someone trustworthy and skilled enough to do the work. Blind interviews were conducted for months, but it seemed as if none of the applicants would fit in the position. The king was so lost for what to do...

* * *

“Patton, wake up! You’re not going to make it to your interview if you keep sleeping!”

The aforementioned Patton jolted upright in his bed, still confused from sleep. His mother had mentioned something about an interview, and--

_The interview!_

Patton sprung out of bed and ran to the wash-basin across the room. He quickly cleaned himself up and dressed, brushing his teeth and hair simultaneously. Digging through all of his clothes, he managed to find a matching tunic and pair of trousers. Those were thrown on as fast as humanly possible along with shoes and socks. 

As soon as he was ready, Patton stepped into the main portion of his house for a quick breakfast before he made his journey to the castle. He made a bit of small talk with his mother but ultimately left before anything interesting could be said. He was in a rush after all.

In fact, he was so rushed that he barely made it to the palace on time. The guards hurried to take him to the interview, and Patton struggled to keep up. They went through winding hallways for many minutes until, finally, they stopped in front of a door.

“Please do not touch the curtain. If you do, you will have to leave immediately,” said one of the guards as they moved to stand outside of the door.

Patton nodded and stepped inside, sitting in the chair set up across from a deep green curtain.

“Good afternoon. May I ask your name?”

Blinking in surprise, Patton answered the person on the other side of the curtain. “Oh! It’s Patton Carpenter.”

“Mmm... And your occupation?”

“Well, I’m a scholar! I love reading books and learning about policies. My mother told me about this job, and it sounded very interesting!”

“Merely interesting? Did you have any other reason for wanting this job?”

Patton screwed his face up in thought for a few moments before responding, “No, I don’t believe so. I mean, if you count interest in learning more about palace life as a motive, then that! Otherwise no.”

“How loyal are you to the kingdom and our king?”

“Very! Goodness, I wouldn’t leave this kingdom for the world! Everything is just so dandy, and there’s so much to be learned here. And even though we don’t know much about the king, I know that he’s a fair and just ruler. I couldn’t ask for anyone better.” Patton smiled unconsciously at the curtain.

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Carpenter. We will be in contact shortly.”

“Oh, okay!” Patton said as he stood up. “Thank you for this opportunity!”

With that, he left the palace and waited.

* * *

“He sounds good, Virgil. Really good,” Janus said to his servant, who had been working in the palace since they were both children.

“Maybe he’s _too_ good, your highness. You can never be too careful.”

Janus rolled his eyes and looked to Virgil. “First of all, it’s just Janus. Secondly, I certainly would _hate_ to have someone overqualified and willing to do this job! I think it would be terrible!”

Virgil growled lowly. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Well, come on! We’ve been searching for nearly a year. There’s barely anyone left in this kingdom qualified enough to be my advisor, and this guy seems trustworthy enough to pass. That’s better than we’ve had this whole time!” Janus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I just don’t know how long we can keep doing this without people starting to get suspicious.”

“I think you should hire the one who said he always carried an ax around! He sounds _fun_!” Remus, the guard, said through the door.

“Oh, I just _love_ your opinions, Remus. _Do_ keep them coming.”

“Fine, fine, but this one guy you’re talking about seems like a real stick in the mud. He’s just so... _peppy_ sounding.”

“Well,” Virgil started, “We could use always use someone to lighten spirits. And he does sound like a good contender. I suppose.”

“Good. It sounds like we have a new advisor,” Janus announced. “Hopefully he won’t betray us.


End file.
